Death By Knickers
by Crazychicke
Summary: Hermione heard Parvati scream and she supposed the rest would wake up with vivid memories of the previous night soon enough. It certainly was entertaining. Who knew her classmates were so much fun? TWO-SHOT. Also HG/NL, SF/LB, RW/DT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Owned by JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Just an idea I wanted to evaluate. Takes place in an Alternate Universe where Dumbledore isn't dead. Voldemort has not arisen and everybody is at peace, well most, that is. (I should mention this takes place mid sixth year so most of our heroes HP, DM, SF, RW, HG, NL, DT etc are 16 and LL, GW are 15). Pairings are: Ginny/Draco, Seamus/Lavender, Hermione/Neville, Harry/Parvati, Dean/Ron (I want to mention how much I love Ron and normally never write slash, but for some reason it fitted nicely. If that's not you're sort of thing, I'm sorry but there are plenty of other couples to focus on). No idea how long this will be. Please R&R.**

**NOTE: (RE-WRITE) There were so many mistakes *groan* I've uploaded with corrections/longer scenes 20110316. RATED M.**

**Death by Knickers**

Chapter One

Lavender woke up, her body entwined with Seamus' and though she was feeling quite groggy she always knew she and Seamus were a good pairing. Seamus was snoring with his mouth wide open. Lavender hadn't noticed at first but as she snuggled back beside the Irishman she couldn't go back to sleep without attempting to hold his nostrils together until he stopped.

In fact he woke just as he felt her snuggling back against his chest and though the night's events flashed through his memory he was quite happy with how things turned out.

It all started with the illegal Poker Game in the Gryffindor common room. It was meant to be only, Harry, Dean, Ron and Seamus but for reasons unknown to him at the time, the Slytherin's crashed it.

[FLASHBACK] _The tension in the Gryffindor Common room was building. It was late but nobody felt like leaving. Harry; looking smug, put an arm around his winnings and smirked - somehow he had the lucky streak. Ron; looked nervous- he'd lost several things important to him, including his Chudley Cannon's jumper and badge. Theo and Dean had folded, but watched interestedly from the sidelines, throwing in the occasional comment or fetching drinks from the hidden places in the Common Room. _

_Seamus was distracted most of the night, watching Lavender walk past with different cocktails in hand every half an hour and flirting with him across the room. Draco; Seamus noticed; was very much still in the game and probably the one concentrating the hardest. Though Seamus didn't understand why someone as rich as Malfoy would need any more money. Blaise was quiet most of the night, but he was good a poker, as far as Seamus could tell._

_Seamus was keen to win, as any boy would. If he did win, he'd take Lavender out on a date._

Somehow and Seamus couldn't remember how it happened, but Lavender ended up on his lap. He didn't complain as the night went on, he found he couldn't focus much on the game as Lavender's hands kept snaking their way under his shirt. Then, in his hair... He responded by running his hands over her bare thighs until she grinned and kissed him. After that, Seamus couldn't care less about the Poker Game.

[END FLASHBACK]

Seamus pulled Lavender close, kissed the top of her forehead and let his eyelids fall back to sleep.

0o0o

Ginny and Draco sat on the steps on the tower. Ginny held her wand to Draco's eye and did her best to mop up the blood. "That would explain a lot." Draco murmured as Ginny smiled.

_[FLASHBACK] Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy didn't normally hang out together. Though they were very much the same; wealthy, pure-blood wizards, proud of their Slytherin heritage... How then, did they come to enter the Gryffindor common room? _

_They lurked outside the common room for a few hours before as the Fat Bitch, (so Blaise referred to the Fat Lady the entire night) refused to let them in because they didn't know the password ("Bittersweet"). Theo shrugged it off and considered going to the library instead, suggesting it would be more fun to annoy Madam Pince. Blaise on the other hand tried violence; kicking the painting hard and causing the Fat Lady to start screaming "Abuse! Abuse! I'm being attacked!" And then Ginny, the one person Draco hadn't intended on seeing that night, though he knew she would be there, to poke her head out to see what was going on. "What do you want?" Ginny frowned._

_Things between them were sort of awkward. It didn't used to be like that. It used to be amazing. She had been the only person he had let in, had trusted, had loved. But he stopped things before they could get too serious. He wasn't the boyfriend type. They'd had fun, they'd talked, they'd done it, various places and he'd seen so many different sides of her, but he'd never told anyone. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's weren't meant to fall in love._

_That night, he'd seriously doubted his reasons for breaking up with her. Her fiery red eyes glared at him, making him shrink back a little, and almost forget his purpose. Her long wavy red hair fell past her shoulders. His eyes wandered down her bare shoulders and over the little tank top she wore, and then down her shorts and over her long bare legs...he swallowed, trying not to remember those nights they shared together, making love... but the images were too strong._

"_We're crashing." Blaise said, giving Draco an odd look._

"_No you're not! Go throw your own party." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. Draco second looked her. She looked different. Draco's eyes hovered on her chest for a moment longer than he intended. He had never noticed before, but he was sure her breasts weren't that big?_

"_You can't crash your own party, that's lame." Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco._

"_What are they doing here?" Hermione had appeared._

"_They want to crash our party." Ginny explained._

"_Come on, before Filch comes." Theo whined._

"_What do we need to do to get in there?" Blaise sighed. Hermione grinned suddenly, whispering into Ginny's ear. Ginny's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth and Draco tried not to think of anything it reminded him of. He failed miserably. It was like the time he had tickled her in the Owlery and she'd told him to stop, her eyes shining with laughter; it was like the time he kissed her for the first time; it was like the time they made love inside the Room of Requirement. It was Ginny. He frowned a little when she returned his gaze, this time with a sense of authority._

_They were ordered to close their eyes and take off their shirts. Draco wanted more than anything right then to be close to Ginny. He stripped and the others followed. Soon after, when they opened their eyes Blaise, Theo and Draco were supporting fluoro coloured jeans. Theo was staring gobsmacked at Draco's and both looked up horrified at the girls._

"_If you want to come in, then you have to abide by our rules."_

_[END FLASHBACK]_

Draco's head was pounding. Everything Ginny had told him was coming back. At least his brain hadn't been addled from falling down the staircase of the stupid Gryffindor Common room.

0o0o

Ron, Dean, Theo and Blaise were all on the floor. Ron's head was resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean's face was strategically placed on Theo's upper thigh and Blaise was still wearing the uniform of a Fire-fighter. Ron let out a loud snore and snuggled up to Dean who was fast asleep. Harry had fallen asleep in the only other arm chair in the Gryffindor common room, wide awake now, with a splitting head ache and aching back.

[FLASHBACK] _"I've never kissed a boy." Ron murmured blushing when it was his turn in the drinking game 'I Never'. Nobody was really paying attention, except Dean, who raised his eyebrows at Ron and surprised him. "It's not too late you know? It just feels like...this..." Dean reached over and cupped Ron's face in his hand. He had never noticed how many freckles Ron had, or how brightly orange his hair was up close. Their lips met and Ron melted against Dean's grip. Ron pulled Dean's neck closer, gasping as Dean's tongue pushed through his lips."Holy shit!" Dean and Ron pulled apart quickly and both took long glugs of Firewhiskey, averting each other's eyes._

_Theo looked up vaguely flexing his shoulder blades. _

"_What the fuck is that thing on your shoulder?" Blaise demanded of Theo._

"_I think it's becoming." Luna smiled, admiring her work._

"_Becoming, who in their right mind would put a tattoo of a Unicorn on their shoulder?"_

_Theo's eyes widened. "Unicorn?"_

"_Yeah, a freakish purple unicorn with big blue eyes." Blaise said disgusted._

_Theo turned to Luna. "I thought you were making it a dragon, not a unicorn!" Luna shifted uncomfortably, she shook her wand which sparkled and glitter fell to the floor. "It started out as a dragon, but then I couldn't draw its head, so I made it a unicorn. It's not that bad, unicorns are renowned for being immortal; they are beautiful creatures, unique. Like you."_

"_I can't have a unicorn on my back, take it off!" Theo demanded, pointing at it forcefully._

"_I can't." Luna stated simply. "You asked for a permanent tattoo, remember?" At this point, despite the fear Theo of letting any of the Slytherin's see him branded with a purple unicorn on his shoulder and Luna petting the thing between Theo's blades, Blaise took copious amounts of alcohol in an attempt to forget everything he had seen, including, Seamus humping Lavender on the pool table._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

0o0o

Hermione and Luna were awake and whispering in low voices with a peppermint tea and a mineral water. Hermione heard Parvati scream and she supposed the rest would wake up with vivid memories of the previous night soon enough. It certainly was entertaining. Who knew her classmates were so much fun?

[FLASHBACK] _"Gryffindor's bitches hey?" The Common room laughed. The Slytherin's looked up suddenly and Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean were facing them._

"_I could get used to that." Harry smirked._

"_Shut up Potter." Draco challenged. "Where's this poker game or were you bluffing?"_

_There was a sharp intake of breath from the other students._

"_I don't bluff Malfoy." Harry said seriously, he flicked his wand and pointed to a small table in the middle of the room. "The entering fee is pretty steep, sure you want risk it?" _

_Draco smirked in response. Blaise and Theo followed and sat down at the table, along with the other boys. Luna and Hermione watched from their couches, drinking shots and eyeing their handsome torso's. Hermione couldn't believe they actually did what she wanted._

"_Let's just play the game shall we?" Draco grimaced. Seamus snorted into his Firewhisky and flung a Galleon onto the table. The others did the same. Draco put his down last, keeping his eyes on Harry._

_Parvati dropped a galleon on the table .She had beautiful eyes which bore into his, and dark black hair which was held in a pony tail. "And don't tell me girls are not allowed to play poker, Harry." Parvati had said darkly. Harry shook his head, splitting the deck..._

_...Draco wasn't doing as well as he intended in the game. In fact he was losing to Potter! He was finding it extremely difficult not to lean over the table and punch Harry's smirk right off his face! Seamus and Lavender were in a tight embrace but despite his attention to Lavender's mouth he still kept flinging cards onto the table and winning a galleon at a time while Lavender allowed him to reach second base. "Geez get a room!" Blaise murmured. Seamus stuck up his rude finger..._

_...Harry was staring transfixed at Parvati who seemed to be doing better than any of the boys at poker..._

_It really wasn't necessary but Hermione could see Draco losing patience. He shot a curse at Harry and immediately lowered his wand. Instead of hitting Harry, the slimy green liquid had hit Parvati and turned her hair green. Parvati squealed, causing Lavender to un-glue her face from Seamus' with a slight pop. Harry had sprung to the aid of Parvati who was crying and tried to change her hair back but nothing was working. Draco dove onto the table and gathered up twenty galleons. Draco ducked under Seamus' furious fist and shoved the galleons into his pockets. Lavender seemed to change her mind about helping Parvati since Harry was doing a suitable job so she turned back to Seamus, catching him by surprise, wrapping her leg over his hips and pulling him with her onto the pool table to finish their make-out session. Harry got Parvati relatively clean, before he realised the poker game was over. Seamus and Lavender were busy. Draco had jumped through the game of I Never to run up the Gryffindor stairs with Harry's winnings unnoticed by all, except Ginny._

_{END FLASHBACK]_

Hermione had never felt so much tension in the air before. It felt like she was about to do another round of NEWTs. She smiled to herself and listened to Luna speak of lost Nargles, waiting for the others to wake.

0o0o

Ginny lay her head down on Draco's shoulder. They would work things out. She knew it. She heard Luna's wise words in her head. "Dumbledore's magic might disguise you but Draco would want to know he's going to be a father." Ginny had been thinking about it for a month. Their little fling, or whatever it was, had started at the beginning of sixth year. She never thought she would ever fall for Draco Malfoy. But he was different when she was with him. He wasn't the arrogant, pure-blood, jerk he let on. He could actually be quite charming, romantic and fun. They had spent a few nights together in secret. Ginny only told Hermione when she found she was pregnant after Draco had wanted to stay friends. "I'm sure he'll change his mind when he realises how important you are to him. Especially after you tell him he's going to be a Dad. Have you decided on a name yet?"

Ginny shook her head, she had a few names in mind but wanted to share them with Draco first, if she ever got round to telling him.

[FLASHBACK] _"You have to give those back." Ginny found Draco sitting upstairs looking out of the window onto the great lake. Draco looked up, "Trust you to ruin my fun." Ginny knew he was joking, kind of. It was the same thing he had said when she had wanted more from him than a casual relationship. It just wasn't funny, when she was carrying his child. "It's the right thing to do Draco. Why do you want to all that money? Don't you have enough?"_

_Draco turned to her fiery annoyed look and he sighed, "Satisfaction." _

_When Ginny raised her eyebrows he continued, "It's not me who's rich, it's my parents." Draco's eyes lowered from her frown to her breasts. They were bigger. Why were they bigger? _

_*SLAP*_

_Draco felt her hand crack his jaw. "What the hell was that FOR?" Draco groaned._

"_Stop staring at my boobs!"_

"_I didn't mean too."_

"_Bull! You're still doing it!"_

_*SLAP*_

_Draco took a few steps back. "Must you keep doing that?"_

"_Yes, until you look into my eyes, like any normal person."_

"_What is up with you?" Draco demanded. He made sure he looked into her green eyes this time._

_Ginny pursed her lips. "Are you still angry at me for breaking up with you?" Draco asked quickly._

"_NO!"_

_Draco waited until he was sure she wasn't going to slap him again and took a step forward._

"_You can tell me the truth." Ginny's hands shook. She couldn't keep it secret any longer, hadn't Luna said he had a right to know? What was she afraid of? Deep down she hoped he would want to stay, help raise their child and grow old together, or was she only dreaming?_

"_Ginny, what's wrong. Tell me." Draco said worriedly, squeezing her shoulders gently. He hadn't been that close to her since they were together. It felt nice, and he wondered why he had been such an idiot to let her go. "I still love you." Ginny whispered. It was true. She just left out the part she was going to say - I still love you and I'm pregnant but "I love you..." was enough for Draco. He kissed her, crashing his lips against hers. She moaned as his fingers wound themselves through her red hair. They stumbled backward and fell onto the nearest Four poster. Draco immediately started attacking her clothes, pulling them off with ease, it was handy she was barely wearing anything from the start. Ginny's hands explored the grooves of Draco's back, the familiar places from down his spine, his pecs and abdomen. She missed his touch, his lips, his body and as Draco's hands pulled away her knickers there was a moment when she could have stopped him but then it was gone._

_Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. His tongue protruded her lips and she couldn't get enough of him. It was like nothing had happened between them. They were so perfect together. Draco unzipped his jeans, thankful to leave them behind._

"_You're so gorgeous." Draco said as he kissed her nose. She smiled, her hair framing her face on the mattress. She stared into his eyes and wondered if Dumbledore's spell would still uphold when having sex. Draco hovered above her and lowered himself over her. His hands were back, entering between her legs and pumping slowly at first, and then faster. Ginny orgasmed, she forgot how good he was. "Ginevra, say my name." Draco encouraged her as she bit her lip, cautious of her brother and friends downstairs. She clasped the blankets beside her thighs. Draco smirked as he pinched her clit. Inserted another finger until Ginny couldn't take it in any longer."Dracohhhhhh!" She screamed as yet another orgasm shivered through her body._

"_That's better." Ginny let his hand brush her sweaty hair out of her eyes. She loved him. She did. But did he love her? Her hand cupped his face as he leaned down to kiss her. She pushed him back._

"_What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly._

"_Draco, I do love you, it's just that..." She took a deep a breath. "I haven't been totally honest with you." _

"_Are you... with... someone else?" He looked devastated, but trying not to show it. Ginny smiled. "Yes, in a way." She meant her baby of course._

"_Who?" Draco demanded. She had never seen someone put their pants on so fast. Ginny sat up quickly. She blurted out his name, but it was going to be a sentence. Draco just had this annoying thing about him, which made her unable to form a full sentence. She had never seen Draco look so shocked. "DUMBLEDORE? I can't believe you just let me do that, when you and Dumbledore? He's like two hundred." Draco turned and almost gagged. Ginny stood, to explain before the entire school thought she was sleeping with the Headmaster...or worse._

"_I'm not having sex with Dumbledore, I'm pregnant." If Ginny thought Draco's eyes couldn't get any wider she was wrong. "He's yours you idiot!"_

_Draco spluttered incoherent words out of his mouth before he turned, tripped over Ginny's knickers which were lying on the floor and fell down the stairs. Ginny rolled her eyes, she hadn't any time to get dressed so she waved her wand at her clothes and muttered "Amictus!" and her clothes appeared on her body. _

"_Draco, are you alright?" She brushed Draco's hair out of his face as he stared at her and sighed._

"_Death by knickers."_

"_Don't be so dramatic."_

[END FLASHBACK]

"So Dumbledore cast a protective spell on you, so you wouldn't look pregnant?" Ginny, brushed his fringe gently and nodded at Draco. He looked so confused.

"How are you feeling now?" Ginny asked softly.

"Pretty stupid." He murmured.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..."

Draco shook his head, "Don't be sorry." He squeezed her hand gently. "It must have been really hard for you." Ginny nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. "So, how long before it arrives?"

"Not long at all."

Draco pulled her closer to him. "Can I?" Draco asked, after a minute.

Ginny looked up to see what he was referring to, his hand brushed her stomach and she smiled.

"I would never have known." Ginny felt his hand press down against her belly and as she felt the baby kicking, Draco did too. Ginny put her hand on top of his. Draco's confused expression changed immediately and he was kissing her. "We just need to agree on a name now." Ginny giggled as he grinned and she returned the kiss.

0o0o

**A/N: So I've cut & pasted from three chapters. Please let me know if anything is confusing. I wanted to have the Flashbacks more defined hence the [FLASHBACK] inserts. Draco and Ginny dominated this chapter. I love them so much. Btw Amictus – apparently means cloth in Latin – it was the closest thing to 'clothes' I could find which sounded better then "dress". Hope it was enjoyable. Stay tuned for a REWRITE on chapter two. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still not mine. Have you ever wondered if JK reads any of these? FF is brilliant.**

**WARNING: Rated MR for Smut! Not sure if it's good, please be nice, first graphic smut. Mild M for language. **

**A/N: OK here's a RE-WRITE on chapter 2. ****Pairings are: Ginny/Draco, Seamus/Lavender, Hermione/Neville, Harry/Parvati, Dean/Ron. Please R&R.**

Chapter Two

Neville had come in early that morning, having accidently fallen asleep in the library after Detention with Snape. Luckily, Madam Pince hadn't noticed. He had found the rest of his classmates on the floor or in various strange situations. He had never wanted to see Seamus' butt- crack ever. Unfortunately for him, the blanket which had covered the Irishman's bum was now wrapped tightly around Lavender's naked body and she was standing in front of Neville with a cheeky grin on her face, obviously not embarrassed at all.

"Hi Neville! I'm off to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast. Tell Seamus if he wakes up. "

Neville watched her leave. His eyes hovered on those on the ground. Ron and Dean seemed quite comfortable it would be a sin to wake them. However it was a bit disturbing seeing where other parts of their bodies were. Besides Slytherin's should really be getting back to their own common room, Neville thought. He flicked his wand with a grin and a spurt of cold water shot out the end of it. Theo and Blaise made similar shrieks and thrashed about. Dean and Ron jumped and gazed groggily up at Neville. "Breakfast!" Neville smirked. "You might want to change first." He said, scanning the four of them; their choice in brightly coloured jeans was another rather disturbing factor.

Blaise stood first, murmuring to himself as he pulled at his Fire-suit. Theo was next, shirtless also, but with a large unicorn tattoo covering his upper right shoulder, wearing green jeans. Ron wiped the drool off his mouth. He pulled Dean up to stand. "Thanks mate." Dean said looking out of place. His hair was tousled. He seemed to have lost his shirt. "No problem." Ron's face blushed, his eyes travelled down Dean's fit chocolate-covered, chest and hovered on the rim of his jeans, before his head throbbed and he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Where were you last night?" Dean asked groggily while Blaise and Theo left the common room, waving their wands and changing back into their normal Slytherin colours.

Neville was shaking Harry, who must have fallen asleep again. Harry woke up with a start. "W-hat?"

Neville murmured the word breakfast. Something was going on with Ron and Dean but he wasn't about to ask what. "Detention with Snape, then fell asleep in the Library." Dean nodded distracted; flashes of the previous night stunned him - standing on tables singing ABBA, drinking firewhiskey shots; playing spin the bottle...and kissing Ron...

Neville looked apprehensive, taking a few steps back. "You look like you're going to hurl."

Dean, doubled up and gagged, then balanced himself against the arm of a chair. "Not yet – false alarm." He started with a shaky grin.

"Is that all then? Oh Seamus..." Neville said, looking over at his still naked roommate. "I'll leave him to you shall I Dean?" Ron who had made it back from the bathroom in one piece glanced suddenly between the two. His eyes hovered on Seamus' ass. Dean looked up awkwardly, he'd been thinking of Ron's head on his shoulder... pondering the drunken kiss which had taken place...

Harry wiped his eyes sleepily. "Just leave him. Come on Ron." Ron followed, wondering if the pains in his gut were from hunger or a greater feeling of lust. He remembered vaguely of how comfortable it was sleeping beside Dean and their sudden kiss. He had never thought he was gay. He felt and sense of jealousy thinking of Seamus and Dean's close friendship and followed Harry to the Great Hall without another word.

0o0o

Seamus woke, bleary eyed and cold. He shivered, lifting his face from the pillow and stretched. _Bastards didn't wake him!_ He remembered Lavender's beautiful naked body entwined with his and wondered where she had gone to. He noticed his clothes on the floor but did not retrieve them. He attempted to climb the stairs of the girl's bedrooms but they turned to a slide and after the initial fall onto his bare groin he decided to yell after her instead. "Lavender? What are you doing up there? I need you."

Lavender appeared at the top of the stairs with soap in her hair and the towel which was wrapped around her chest dropped to the floor. "Wasn't last night enough?" She grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I _was_ taking a shower. Were you trying to join me?" She sounded amused.

"The stairs had other ideas." Seamus frowned, his lower region was throbbing.

"Tell you what, why don't you go have a shower in _your_ bathroom and I might join you." Seamus' face lit up. Lavender liked to play games; it certainly started that way last night.

"I won't be long." Lavender said, with a smile. "You can wash the shampoo off." Seamus was going to wash a lot more than shampoo off her body. He hurried to get in the shower and turned the water on, letting it soak his skin. He shut his eyes, waiting for her. The pain from his unfortunate fall earlier had dissolved. He strained his ears to hear everything surrounding him; the running water soaking his shoulder blades; the water hitting the tiles with a splash and running down the drain into the great lake; Lavender's feet close-by...he grinned.

Lavender entered the stall where Seamus was showering. Without making a sound she took in his chiselled upper chest and thick pale thighs, surrounding a large package; she hadn't remembered it, that big, but then she had, had drunk a lot and it had been a moment of weakness.

Her head ached. The shower would help, she told herself. Her heart skipped as she fantasized for a split second, Seamus' mouth on hers and she congratulated herself for not flinging her arms around him and making love to him then and there.

She giggled to herself quietly.

But then, she liked him. She liked him a lot. And here he was wet, Irish and incredibly sexy.

Lavender felt the water spray off his shoulder blades, as he turned, his eyes closed, to show his fit back. Lavender's eyes travelled down his spine and settled on his perfect ass. She was in dangerous territory now. She wanted him as much Seamus wanted her.

Lavender let her feet carry her into the stall. Lavender touched his back enviously. His eyes snapped open and he pulled her around him to face her. She was taken aback by this fierce glance. Before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, crushing hers. "Knew you couldn't keep away." He growled.

"You're meant to be washing the shampoo-" She said feebly. He responded by nibbling her ear, and she forgot the rest of the sentence. It wasn't that important anyway.

"It's coming off isn't it?" Seamus replied, between passionate kisses. Lavender had completely forgotten about the shampoo as Seamus pressed against her, instantly he picked her up and she wrapped a leg around his backside as he pushed her up against the tiles, for better leverage. The water ran off their bodies, steaming up the stall.

"I can't believe it took us this long." Seamus murmured as he held her face in his hands. Lavender was incapable of answering because just at that moment, Seamus' hand wandered down her slender spine, over her buttocks and pushed her onto his length without any foreplay and his mouth was on hers again, as she moaned into the kiss with a gasp. Seamus grunted grinding his hips against her. If it wasn't for the water providing a lubricant she wasn't sure she would have survived. She gasped as he forced himself in deeper, adjusting her carefully around him. "Not too rough." Lavender reminded him as he grinned into her shoulder. She held onto him tightly. He was gentler after that. He smelled divine. "That's good." Lavender whispered into his neck. "Baby, you are too cute."

He let her rest against the cool tiles as he lowered his head, still bucking gently into her. She moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple and his teeth gently pulled, teasing her. His fingers dug into her hips then his mouth was on hers again and she fell back into the moment, wanting him, wanting everything he had to offer, everything she could clasp. She responded, kissing him violently, pulling his face closer so their tongues could duel. "Changed your mind, have you?" He growled.

"I'm so close! I need you to go faster!" She pleaded.

"Roger." Seamus said, enjoying the feel of her body around his. "Brace yourself." Seamus said, inserting several fingers between their bodies to help the process, kissing her through the water gently as he felt her tighten around him. She moaned into his mouth and he grinned, knowing that he had hit the right spot. Finally she screamed his name making him smirk. "Not so loud, honey, do you want everyone to hear?" He kissed her again to stifle the sound and hooked her legs around his length, pushing with all his might, until the crown of his penis was brushing against her G-spot. His fingers pinched her clit for maximum effect and she shuddered again. He felt her liquid drown his fingers and he smiled, as her eyes widened. It was his turn now. He sped up his movements, she held him tightly, her breasts bobbing into his chest, until he hit his own climax. "Better than last night, then?" Seamus said, letting her down carefully and kissing the top of her head. Her knees buckled as she leaned against his body. It had been the best sex of her life. "Much."

0o0o

"Would someone like to tell me what happened last night?" Blaise asked at the Slytherin table as they went to breakfast. Those already in the Great Hall seemed to know everything that had happened. Students were whistling and jeering from all around him.

Draco was squinting down the table trying to see the plates of food, Ginny had mended his eye and though she had done quite a good job, the after effects were starting to annoy him. "I wish we'd signed something of Granger's to say, nobody could speak of this ever."

"Why's that Malfoy?" Harry said from the Gryffindor table. "Remembered you owe me twenty Galleons?"

Draco looked up, seeing a blurry Harry and frowned. "Go back to your breakfast, Potter."

"Not til I get my winnings." Harry said, straightening his glasses and rising out of his seat. Several of the other students who'd been at the rager the previous night were watching curiously. Some had better memories than others.

At this point in time, Seamus and Lavender who were walking without a care in the world, embraced by a passionate kiss. Lavender it seemed wanted everyone to know she had slept with Seamus. She was wearing his shirt, showing of her long legs and her hair was wet and curly. Seamus was wearing hot pink pants (which looked like her pyjamas and a white shirt.

Hermione and Ginny started whispering infectiously and then the entire hall erupted, most with laughter and others with wolf-whistles. Lavender sat down next to Parvati who had vibrant green hair and was staring over at Harry. Dean, who had looked up at Seamus like he was mad, had nothing to say but a friendly handshake and pat on the back (which Ron envied) and Hermione wondered how none of the Professor's had kept their thoughts to themselves in lieu of all this.

Harry held out his hand and Draco sighed. "A promise is a promise." Draco pulled out the galleons and watched depressed as he handed his money over,"Don't spend it on crap, Potter."

"It's going towards a new Quidditch broom, thanks for the investment, Malfoy." Harry smirked and sat back down, sending him little waves ever few minutes, just to annoy him from the Gyffindor table.

"You still haven't said, what happened last night." Blaise said ignoring the matter between Potter and Malfoy and wondering why in Merlin's name he had been dressed like a Muggle.

"You seriously don't remember?" Draco said tiredly. His brain had been on overdrive. It hurt.

"I'll tell you what happened, Blaise." Luna had just walked past and Draco was staring at her with his mouth open. Beside her stood Theo who was carrying two plates, presumably his and one for Luna.

"Somebody pinch me, I think Looney's lost it, if she thinks she can sit here."

Luna sat down oblivious to his comment and Theo took a bite out of a hash brown.

Blaise shot a warning look at Draco but he had just seen Ginny beckoning to him.

"You're all alone, mate."

"OI!" Draco jogged over to Ginny, and ignoring Ron's shocked expression he planted a kiss on Ginny's lips causing the whole hall to explode with shock.

"Am I the only one thinking everyone's gone mental?" Neville wondered beside Hermione.

"It's just hormones." Hermione smiled, reading the latest textbook in Arithmacy.

"Ok Luna, tell me." Blaise sighed, watching Luna and Theo talking as though they were best friends. Blaise would have to question the bugger after breakfast. He was sure he had been furious with her from the Unicorn tattoo previously, so what had changed?

"After I Never, we played Truth of Dare. Hermione dared you to strip. It was quite entertaining for the both of us. You actually picked the costume!"

Theo snorted into his breakfast. Theo looked so shocked he'd lost his voice.

0o0o

Ron and Dean sat awkwardly next to each other, feigning interest. It was just a kiss. A drunken, experimental kiss which meant nothing...

...so then why did Ron get sudden bursts of jealousy whenever Seamus patted Dean on the back each time they saw each other...

...and why did Dean keep imagining what it'd be like taking Ron's clothes off and making love to him in the showers...

...and then there was Hermione? But Hermione hadn't notice Ron all night. Nobody had noticed their one kiss. Would anyone notice a second? And with every mad moment that was happening that morning, would one more thing really be too much?

0o0o

Harry went to leave the Gryffindor table, to find Parvati suddenly by his side.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for trying to get my hair back to the right colour." Harry pushed his glasses back onto his nose and nodded. He seemed to become illiterate with girls, it was highly annoying. Parvati didn't seem to mind he hadn't said anything. She smiled shyly and kissed him on the cheek. "See you around Harry." She had almost left, he only had a second before the moment was gone. "?"

Parvati stopped and turned around with a small smile. Harry felt like an idiot, especially since he had just shouted a load of gobbly-gook at her. The rest of the hall stared gobsmacked at the recent occurrences.

"Of course Harry." She hung back and he realised she though he meant then! He hurried up to her ignoring Hermione's comment about visiting Hagrid and walked quite closely beside Honeydukes talking about the previous night.

"So, can't Dumbledore' convert you're hair back?" Harry asked guiltily. The curse had meant to hit him. He couldn't imagine what he'd look like with green hair - at least Parvati looked kind of cool.

"Actually, any of the teachers could, but right now I think it looks kind of awesome."

Harry grinned. She smiled and Harry felt a burst of excitement as she pulled his hand into his.

"How did you get so good at poker?" Harry wondered, getting it off his chest.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out...someday." She laughed, bumping into his shoulder cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes and was glad he had organised the Poker night, so many of them had benefitted well by it.

0o0o

Hermione was so focussed on her book she didn't hear Neville talking to her until he shook her arm.

"Did you say you had to go to the Library, Hermione? I left a book behind this morning and have to go get it." It took a moment for Hermione to realise what he had said, she was still enthralled in all the information she had just read.

"Ok Neville, I'd like to borrow some more books. I'll come."

"Do you think Dumbledore's poisoned the food. There's got to be something going on for everyone acting so crazy!" He smiled at her.

"I told you it was the Hormones. Plus we only have one more month to go before we're all of age. What a scary thought." Neville laughed.

As they entered the library, Neville followed Hermione first as she entered the Restricted Section.

"How do you have permission to enter this? I thought only Madam Pince..."

"Dumbledore gave me a permit, because I study so many subjects and besides I've read all the other books twice already. I think I'm the only one."

Neville raised his eyebrows. She really was amazing, Hermione Granger. It shouldn't surprise him, but she did. "So what book are you looking for."

"Oh just something light." Neville laughed. None of the books in the restricted section were anything like light. Hermione looked up, on her tip toes she reached for a book on a tall shelf, but it was no use. Neville sighed and pointed to it. Hermione nodded, so he pulled it down.

It shrieked as it slipped out of his grip and burst into a cloud of black billowing smoke.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked sharply, casting Lumos so he could see through the obstructing smoke, which was dissolving fast. Hermione was whimpering. Worried, Neville shone his wand over her face and upper arms and gasped.

Leeches were sucking at her skin. Everywhere.

He cast them off quickly and Hermione, pale and shivering dropped into his arms.

"HERMIONE!"

Madam Pince was suddenly shrieking at him, but Neville ignored the old bat. He patted Hermione's face gently and urgently and tried several awakening spells until she stirred.

"What happened?"

Neville sighed, helping her sit up.

"The book retched leeches onto you and you fainted. I got them off." He said urgently as she looked frightened. "Let's get back to the other level, hey? I'll get my book and we can just sit, somewhere else, the common room, anywhere you want."

"The Lake..." Hermione murmured, as Neville helped her stand.

"OUT, OUT NOW. NO STUDENTS IN THE RESTRICTED SECTION."

"Oh shut up!" Neville yelled, irritated as Hermione leaned against his arm.

"Neville, I don't think I can walk."

Neville nodded, thinking fast, he picked her up in his grip, her legs flopped over his arm and he told her he'd take her to the hospital wing, just to be sure she was ok. Hermione rested her head against Neville's chest, feeling tired and shaky.

"Everything's going to be ok." He whispered. She smiled weakly, knowing it was true.

After Madam Pomfrey took a look and diagnosed Hermione as ok, Neville was able to breathe. She was given some potion and allowed to rest. It wasn't until Hermione squeezed his hand to say she was awake that Neville whispered, "I'll take you to the lake if you want."

Hermione smiled, "Not now, I'm quite happy like this." Neville looked down at his hand in his and felt a warm feeling hit his chest. She had given him a bit of a fright, he never realised that he would feel this way with her. Hermione rested her head and felt Neville squeeze her hand in return.

"I won't be going to the restricted section again." Hermione attempted a smile.

"No, you won't." Neville said seriously.

0o0o

"Ron!" Dean grabbed Ron's arm just before he got on the moving staircase to the seventh floor. "We have to talk?" Ron's stomach flipped. He remembered what about. He also remembered the fantasies he'd had since their last encounter. Ron liked Dean, but he wasn't sure of how to go about their relationship. He wanted to keep things private, but at the same time, he could snog Dean right where he stood, he looked incredible.

"Can we talk in private?"

"You know, normally I would say yes, but I really need to know, what this is." Dean pointed between them quickly. "Was it just loneliness, experimentation or are you gay, like me? I need to know."

Ron hesitated, he didn't know exactly what the kiss was, but he knew it meant something to him.

"Just tell me." Dean said, moving closer. "I won't hate you if-"

"Dean-" Ron leaned down on the step and kissed him. His lip pulled on Dean's lower lip and his hand rested on the back of his neck. The kiss was as amazing as the first, but less sloppy, less drunk. He had more control over it. He gasped, breaking apart as he hovered just above Dean and assessed him. "It wasn't an experiment. I liked it. I like you."

Dean smiled. "You just kissed me." Ron grinned. "In the middle of a moving staircase."

"Yep."

"Well, I guess, you're ok then."

"With us? Yeah, you know, we should probably tell Seamus first."

"Trust me, Seamus is not gay, he's very, very, straight, he just forgets that I'm not."

Ron grinned, "So, we make this public then?"

"I think it pretty much is public."

"Oh no its not, Not yet." Ron pulled Dean down the stairs and back into the Great Hall.

"Ron!" Dean hissed, but was cut off as Ron threw his arms around him and pushed him against the door in a hot and passionate embrace. Despite the craziness of the situation, Dean couldn't help but return the kiss amongst gasps of shock, wolf-whistles and squeals with his heart exploding in excitement.

0o0o

"It seems I have missed something." Dumbledore's voice broke through the hysteria.

"I wouldn't try to make sense of it, Albus." McGonagall said. "To me, it looks like cupid has shot his arrows and those lucky enough to be hit are embracing it."

"I thought he was on vacation." Dumbledore murmured. McGonngall sighed from her chair beside Dumbledore and her eyes wandered over Ron and Dean grinning bravely, hand in hand and seating themselves at the Gryffindor table. Luna at the Slytherin table branding Slytherins with tattoos, ranging from snakes and sculls to unicorns and flowers. Blaise was in deep conversation with her, which was a rare scene. Hermione and Neville were reading, but they both leant against each other, applying that they two were closer than friends. Parvati and Harry were enjoying Honeydukes sweets and had brought a cauldron full to share with friends. Ginny and Draco were sitting together, discussing baby names and Lavender, no surprise was glued to her boyfriend, Seamus, making out as usual.

"It will be interesting to see where they all are in five years, Minerva."

"Where will you be in five years, Albus?"

"Bermuda, visiting Merlin, he has quite a lovely little house on the beach."

"You know, I never know when you are joking, Albus."

"Never!" Dumbledore smiled, with a twinkle in his eye, as he watched the Seventh years happily. Sometime a little craziness never hurt anyone.

0o0o

**A/N: Review! Think I'm ending it here. Just a two-shot before things get too complicated. Besides I have other stories to write and this one was getting too hideous. Lol I have been re-writing this since 7.30pm. Time for a break. Thank you to you all for your feedback and reviews, and for those to come. Look forward to writing more funfics like this soon. Have an awesome idea for a Fred/George (non-slash) fic too. Stay tuned!**


End file.
